The present invention relates to airships, and in particular to apparatus for adjusting the height of an airship, the apparatus including a floating body of tube-like supporting gas containers and air bags.
In airships known up until now, the supporting body comprises one or more tube-like supporting gas containers and air bags arranged inside each container. When several containers are used they are not interconnected, but are mutually free. Air is supplied via air lines for filling the bags. In the present state of the art, for internal air bags, only local variations in air pressure, temperature, etc., can be compensated for, i.e. neither fuel, nor load (i.e. available load), which are usually compensated for by sandbags or the like can be compensated for without use of such means.